


The Magic in My Love

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Kurtoberfest 2015 [25]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, New York City, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott has Kurt under his spell, and that isn’t just a cliché turn of phrase.</p><p>A late contender for the Kurtoberfest prompt “magic”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic in My Love

Kurt isn’t a fan of drugs. He dropped acid once in college, his singular moment of hardcore rebellion, and didn’t groove on it the way he’d feared. It was a tricky rope he was walking. He wasn’t looking for an addiction, he just wanted to detach from life for a night, and Jell-O shots with Santana weren’t doing the trick. He’d been warned by a friend he was with that tripping on LSD could be unpredictable, which was supposed to be part of the appeal, exploration into the unknown without having to leave his mind, but Kurt prefers predictability. He likes to know how many times the road is going to turn, if it’s going to be rainy or sunny outside, if he should pack a lunch or bring a sweater.

After his father’s sudden heart attack while Kurt was in high school, and then his father’s cancer scare while Kurt was in college, Kurt put any love he had of surprises to rest.

But he was willing to try it, since, from what he’d heard, the experience sounded exactly like what he was looking for.

Not until the windowpane was melting beneath his tongue did someone mention that it might end up making him retrospective if he had heavy issues on his head. Kurt was afraid he’d end up stuck in a corner, reflecting on his life, focusing on the bad, and crying his eyes out.

But it was too late to do anything about it, so he gulped down the nub and held on for the ride.

Luckily, Kurt was at a party at a friend’s place. The mood was lively, the music bumping, and he was among friends, so his one experiment with acid wasn’t altogether bad.

Even if he puked for about two hours after.

But it made him realize that he does enjoy having his mind altered a bit. The visual distortion. The hallucinations. The lifty feeling, like being lighter than air. Taking acid left him with so many moments of wonder, marveling at his existence. He spent part of the night dancing and getting swept up by the energy of the crowd, but mostly he sat on the balcony, smelling the breezes at they passed by, gazing at the stars overhead, lost in his own strange magical world.

That was the part he liked. That was what he wished he could have more of, but he didn’t want the Russian Roulette of chancing a bad trip in order to get it.

When Kurt shared this with his boyfriend, Elliott, during a game of ‘Never Have I Ever’, Elliott offered Kurt a unique opportunity to experience those things again.

It came along with Elliott coming out to Kurt…as a wizard.

He offered to practice his spells on Kurt, to help him relive the beautiful moments without the subsequent nausea, or the fear of a bad trip.

After the initial shock, Kurt jumped at it. He figured it couldn’t hurt, if they were the right kinds of spells.

Elliott always seems to know exactly which spells to use, which ones will make Kurt feel perfectly sublime on any given day. When he starts to think that his usual repertoire is getting old, he breaks open the spell books and learns a few new ones.

Because he loves Kurt, he wants to make sure that the fabulous world he creates for him never dulls its shine.

Elliott’s talents engage all of Kurt’s senses – the sparkles that fly from Elliott’s fingertips like fireworks dazzle Kurt’s eyes; the complicated tastes he lays on Kurt’s tongue tickle his palate; the music that fills Kurt’s ears, composed especially for him, makes his heart swell with emotion; the memories that Elliott’s magic evokes lets Kurt relive the dearest moments from his past.

Through Elliott’s magic, Kurt has seen his first ever ballet recital, when he was just five, and he fought with his instructor, Madam LaCroix, to wear a pink tutu over his black leotard tights like the girls in his class. Kurt watched his father teach him how to ride a bike without training wheels. He saw the many times he fell, his father racing behind him to pick him up and put him on the seat every single time, until Kurt finally got the hang of it, and his father could let go.

He saw his mother sitting with him on his bed. He heard her read to him from _The Little Prince_ , and felt her kiss him goodnight. It renewed his recollection of specifics he’d forgotten, like the freckles on her nose, similar to his; the specks of greenish-gold in her blue eyes; the smell of her Ivory soap mixed with the lavender lotion she used on her hands; the soft, musical timbre of her voice, whose echo had faded in his ears years ago.

Elliott enjoys casting spells on Kurt because it shows the complete trust that Kurt puts in him, into his abilities, which makes his magic stronger.

“Try another one,” Kurt begs, rolling over on his back and giving Elliott space to decide which spell to use.

“Okay, okay,” Elliott says, turning on his side to face him. “This one’s an oldie, but a goodie.”

He raises his hand above Kurt’s body, above his stomach specifically, wiggling his fingers. Tiny white sparks shoot out and hit Kurt’s skin, landing on the surface and then burrowing their way in. Kurt bites his lower lip as the spell hits, and Elliott knows he’s fighting not to laugh, but he wiggles his fingers again, and Kurt does.

“Okay, okay, okay! Stop!” Kurt gasps, wrapping his arms around his waist and giggling as the aftereffects leave him. “I’m pretty sure that one’s my favorite.”

“Why’s that?” Elliott asks, closing his hand into a fist to stop the spell.

“I don’t know why,” Kurt says, rubbing his palm over his stomach. “It kind of feels like champagne bubbles popping in my stomach, but not really. It’s…it’s difficult to put into words.”

“I know what you mean,” Elliott says, snapping his fingers until his hand glows white, then moving it up Kurt’s body. He brings his hand to hover flat above Kurt’s skin above his chest, filling everywhere it moves with a sensation of warm, tingly, and slightly numb. Kurt closes his eyes to focus on the heat, and Elliott hears Kurt’s heart begin to race.

“Do you try these on yourself?” Kurt asks, shifting positions to direct Elliott’s hand where he wants it to go. Elliott follows Kurt’s silent command and adds to the heat - small spirals that seek the dark behind Kurt’s eyelids and fill it with soothing waves of color.

“Of course,” Elliott says. “There’s no way I’m going to do something to you that I haven’t done to myself first. I wouldn’t want to get it wrong and hurt you.”

“You’d never hurt me,” Kurt whispers, talking beneath the music starting in his ears. “I know you wouldn’t. You’re just too good.”

“I appreciate your faith in me,” Elliott says, lowering his hand to touch Kurt’s skin, making the heat more intense.

“So, which is your favorite?” Kurt bends to follow Elliott’s hand, sighing as it settles above his heart, sending the heat pulsing through his body with every beat.

“To tell you the truth,” Elliott says, watching Kurt react and letting his body react along with his, “I think I like the good old-fashioned kind of magic best.”

Kurt smiles, picturing rabbits being pulled from hats and cards flying out of sleeves.

“And what kind of magic is that?” Kurt asks, breathing in deep as the scent of vanilla fills his nostrils.

“The magic that you do,” Elliott answers.

Kurt’s eyes snap open, and he twists his neck to look Elliott’s way.

“What?” he asks, figuring that Elliott’s teasing him. But past the spray of color obscuring his view, Elliott seems serious. “I don’t do any magic.”

“Of course you do,” Elliott says, brushing the backs of his fingers against Kurt’s cheek and scooting closer while he talks. “It comes from the sparkle in your eyes. It’s in your designs, in your cooking. It’s in your voice” – Elliott moves his hand down Kurt’s body and laces their fingers together – “It’s in your hands on my skin” – He runs the tip of his nose against Kurt’s, his voice so far below a whisper, Kurt feels his words in the space between their lips – “The touch of your lips against mine.”

The colors swimming in front of Kurt’s eyes turn into fire when Elliott kisses him, flames climbing high and glowing a rainbow of colors, ending in pops and sizzles slingshotting through his brain. It dies down slowly when Kurt pulls away, a dizzy smile on his lips.

“I think I like the magic we make together,” Kurt says.

Elliott nibbles Kurt’s lower lip, asking for another kiss.

“Yeah,” he agrees before Kurt gives it to him. “I like that, too.”


End file.
